This invention relates to an improved actuating mechanism for releasing gas from a container of pressurized liquified gas. This invention has particular application to a dust blowing device and an improved nozzle for directing the flow of fluid therethrough.
Presently, dust blowing devices generally consist of a pressurized gas source, a valve and a nozzle for directing the gas flow. The pressurized gas is used to blow dust or other particles from the surface to be cleaned e.g. floppy disks for computers, lenses for microscopes, cameras and other optical instruments, assembled microchips, consumer electronic devices and other small or hard-to-reach places.
These devices typically use liquified chloroflourocarbon, e.g. Freon (Freon is a trade name for a particular chloroflourocarbon manufactured by DuPont), stored in a pressurized container. When this liquified Freon is released from the container, it changes to gas and exits the container under pressure. A jet of Freon gas is thus used to blow dust from the surface to be cleaned. However, in order to ensure that only Freon gas is released from the container, the container must be maintained in a substantially upright position. If the can is inverted, liquified Freon may escape from the container. For the typical consumer, it is desirable to avoid this. Liquified Freon is extremely cold and can cause frostbite if it contacts the user's hand. Also, allowing liquified Freon to escape from the container results in wasted Freon.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to maintain the dust blowing device in a substantially upright position when directing the gas on hard-to-reach surfaces such as in consumer electronic devices. Another problem with devices that use Freon as the gas source is that chlorofluorocarbons are believed to destroy the earth's protective layer of ozone. As a result, many industries are seeking alternatives to chlorofluorocarbons or are reducing the amounts of chlorofluorocarbons needed for their products.
Other types of liquified gas that are environmentally safe may be used in dust blowing devices. These gases, such as Freon-22, are believed to degrade at lower elevations in the earth's atmosphere. Therefore ineffective concentrations of ozone depleting compounds would reach the earth's ozone located at higher elevations in the earth's atmosphere. However, to remain liquid, these gases must be maintained at pressures higher than those used in current dust blowing devices.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a dust blowing device that will direct fluid onto hard-to-reach places while remaining substantially upright.
It is another object of this invention to provide a nozzle for directing the flow of fluid therethrough that can be adjusted to point in virtually any direction without moving the source of fluid.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an actuating mechanism suitably adapted for use in a dust blowing device that will direct fluid onto hard-to-reach places.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a nozzle and actuating mechanism that directs the flow of fluid from a container of fluid subjected to high pressures.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.